


Drop It Tucker

by rwbyredroses



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyredroses/pseuds/rwbyredroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash is super Asexual and tucker is that boyfriend with the super high sex drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ill be posting this here until AO3 invites me to get my own.  
> Not Tex, just clearin that up  
> (@princefelix)

Tucker almost had the perfect relationship with Wash. Almost perfect because well, Wash was the most asexual person he'd ever been involved with. Wash didnt have sex, or think about it, or talk about it. Even when Tucker would joke about it at the dinner table, Wash would squirm and just look all out uncomfortable. It wasn't that Tucker was mad about it, he loved Wash and the only other way to show him his love was through, well, sex.  
Tucker brought it up when the two were laying in bed, Wash drifting off when Tucker shook Wash gently.  
"You up?" Tucker asked, straining his neck to see Washes face. Wash turned over to his back and gave a half pissed half groggy look at the dark skinned man.  
"Yes asshole, now I am." Wash yawned and sat up against his pillows.  
"I think we should talk about this, dude." Tucker started, Wash gave him a curious look  
"Talk about what? Is this about me eating your last piece of pie? Because I already apologized for that." Tucker narrowed his eyes at Wash.  
"No.." he said slowly, "this is about our relationship."  
Washes stomach lurched and he felt his hands go clammy. "Tucker I don't want to talk about this." Tucker visibily deflated, he honestly did want to talk about this and work out some sort of compromise. Wash wiped his clammy hands on the sheets  
"Tucker, I dont like sex, I dont like the thought of it. You have to understand that for as long as we're together, you're not getting laid." Tucker deflated even further.  
"But wash.." Tucker pouted and Washington shook his head.  
"No, stop it Tucker." Wash slid back down into the covers, "its impossible for you to be this horny all the time anyway."  
"Im still in my prime, Wash." He announced. "Fine. But you cant stop me from getting off."  
"Never said I was going to stop you." Wash muttered as he turned over, Tucker pressed a kiss on Wash's cheek and slid back into the covers.

-  
When Wash woke up, Tucker wasnt there. He could hear the shower from the other room. Wash got up, dressed and entered the bathroom.  
"Tucker do you want to go out...." he trailed off, seeing Tucker through the glass of the shower door. Tucker stopped what he was doing  
"Wash holy shit! Ever heard of knocking? Jesus Christ get the fuck out!"  
Wash's hands flew to his eyes and ran into the door, he made an offended squawking noise and quickly escaped after getting his barings. He stood on the other door.  
"Really Tucker?!" He called over his shoulder  
"Fuck you its natural!" Tucker replied, Wash could tell hed been laughing, "everyone does it!"  
"I dont.." Wash muttered, leaning away from the door. "Do you want to go to breakfast or not?"  
Tucker didn't respond until he was dressed and out of the bathroom, squeezing his dreds out in a towel.  
"Yeah sure, theres this place i go when Junior is here." Tucker kissed Wash again. Wash smiled into it and broke away to get his shoes from the closet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Tucker cant can't have sex, hes going to try and get off anywhere around the house. Wash comes up with a solution

The two sat in a booth, Wash hunched over his hash with cheese and ham; while tucker dove into pancakes about the size of his head. Wash often wondered how this man stayed so fit, if wash even looked at a donut he'd gain 10 pounds. He didnt think it was fair.  
Breakfast went normal until Wash felt a slight pressure on his crotch. Tucker gave him an innocent smile, Wash crossed his legs.  
"Tucker no." He said lowly, glaring at his partner. "For one we're in public." He began but Tucker rolled his eyes  
"You're no fun Wash." He whined and shoved a forkful of pancake into his mouth. "Sex isnt scary, its a part if life."  
"A part of life I don't want any part of, Lavernius. We can make out and cuddle, I know you like to do those things too-"  
Tucker narrowed his eyes at Wash. "Youre really not letting this go, are you, David?" Was was taken aback slightly  
"Tucker I cant just let it go. You realize that its part of me, right?" Wash could feel the blood rush to his cheeks, a small blush of anger colouring his cheeks. "I dont want to talk about this anymore." Wash shoved his plate away from which he had hardly touched in the first place. Tucker scowled at his pancakes.  
"What about Grif and Simmons? Simmons is like the dorkiest person ever and they still fuck." Tucker said, mouthful of pancakes  
"Yes but thats because theyre both sexually active, and want to be." Wash pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What's so hard for you to understand?"  
"What about when you and Maine were together? You guys must have-"  
Wash cut him off, his stomach had twisted into a knot at the mention of Maine.  
"Drop it Tucker. I'm sick of this conversation."  
Rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, Wash remained slumped against the back of the booth glaring at his plate, and Tucker, angrily shoving pancake into his mouth.

-  
The ride home was quiet. Wash drove in silence, only glancing at Tucker when he would adjust himself in the seat.  
"Stop moving, you're distracting me." Wash glanced over at Tucker again  
"Im suprised you can sit that still with that stick so far up your ass"  
"Lavernius!"  
"David."  
Wash gripped the streeing wheel until his nuckles turned while.  
Just a few more blocks and they would be home, a few more blocks and the tension between them would be in a bigger space instead of a confined one.

Wash pulled into the driveway, not caring if it was straight or not, ripped the keys out of the ignition and headed inside.  
When Tucker didn't follow him into the bedroom to talk, Wash peeked out the door. Nothing.  
He stepped into the livingroom looking around until he saw the back of Tuckers head moving around slightly on the couch.  
"Tucker-" Wash started but was cut off by Tucker making a low groaning sound. "Tucker I know youre mad but.." Wash rounded the couch and stopped in his tracks.  
Tucker sat there, pants undone, one hand around his dick, pumping it slowly making intense eyecontact with Wash.  
"Oh mY- Fucking Christ, Tucker! You couldnt have done this in the shower? Do you know how hard it is to clean this couch, or I'll just burn it and get a new one."  
Tucker held back a laugh and bit his lip, Wash was livid. Even so, Tucker continued. Pumping his hand up and down, letting small groans escape. Wash turned away from him, face red with rage and embarrassment.  
Tucker finished himself off and pulled his pants back up, we washed up and wrapped his arms around Wash. Though Wash was repulsed, he let Tucker hug him.  
"For the record, I already took a shower today. I wasnt gonna get wet again just to get off." Tucker turned Wash around, his face still red.  
"Youre disgusting." Wash muttered  
"Jeez thanks." Tucker replied, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Hey, maybe if you got laid.."  
The look Wash gave him was reason enough to shut up, but Tucker smiled, a big lopsided grin that he knew Wash couldnt resist. And he was right. The blond boy stared at the ground, the corners of his mouth turning up.  
"Are you really gonna burn the couch?" Tucker asked, genuinely concerned  
"Thinking about it, honestly. Unless you want to pay for the dry cleaning." Wash pressed his forehead against Tuckers.  
"Fuhck that. I dont have that kind of money. Plus I'm clean, look theres not even a spot."  
"Shouldn't have done it in the first place."

Wash ended up disinfecting the couch and putting it out on the front lawn with a piece of paper taped to it reading: "FREE COUCH. LIGHTLY USED"  
Wash got a new couch, gray with yellow pillows. He banned Tucker from doing anything lewd on it  
'What if I just dont tell you' Tucker would say and Wash would give him a look. Because, he would know.  
Wash limited Tucker to getting off in the shower and at his desk (that was always sticky no matter how much Wash cleaned it). Tucker obliged, putting a sock on the shower door whenever he was going to to make sure wash didnt walk in on him again.  
It was a good plan. Wash appreciated it and Tucker was happy.  
Maybe it was a perfect relationship ship after all.  
Though Tucker did bring up the big S to make wash squirm, he loved him and thats all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Not sure how long Ill be here but ill try by darndest to get my account!


End file.
